poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloom's Adventures of The Lion King
Bloom's Adventures of The Lion King is another upcoming Winx Club/Disney crossover film planned to be made by RatiganRules. It is unknown when the film will be made. Plot After Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Prince Sky, Brandon, Riven, Timmy, Helia, and the Pixies take a vacation to the Pridelands, the film opens with a gathering of countless animals around Pride Rock in Africa, where Rafiki the mandrill (who is Layla's mentor) presents the newborn lion cub, Simba, of King Mufasa and Queen Sarabi. The only resident of the Pride Lands who is not happy in the least about it is Mufasa's younger brother, Scar, who wants the throne for himself. Along with Bloom and her friends, Simba grows quickly and is taught everything about the Pride Lands, including the neighboring Outlands, ruled by the ruthless hyenas and off limits for residents of the Pride Lands. When Scar tells Simba, Bloom, and the others about an elephant graveyard in the Outlands, Simba and his best friend, Nala, (along with Bloom and her friends) outsmart Mufasa's majordomo, Zazu, and venture out into the Outlands where they come upon three hyenas, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed, who try to kill them in the ensuing chase. Mufasa and the Specailists arrives to rescue the cubs and the fairies in time after being alerted by Zazu, and teaches Simba an emotional lesson in bravery and valor. Meanwhile, Scar (now whom Icy, Darcy, and Stormy work for) plots with the hyenas a plan to kill both Mufasa and Simba (along with Bloom and the others) and to take over the Pride Lands. On Scar's orders, the hyenas and the witches ignite a stampede of wildebeest in a gorge where Simba, Bloomand their friends are, because Scar told them to stay there. Scar then rushes to inform Mufasa who manages to save Simba, Bloom, and the others, but is betrayed and thrown off a cliff by Scar. Simba, Bloom, and their friends find his father's lifeless corpse in the middle of the gorge. Scar arrives and tricks Simba, Bloom and the others into thinking that it was him who was responsible for Mufasa's death. Due to the shame of such an act he encourages Simba, Bloom and their friends to leave the Pride Lands and never return. Simba, Bloom, and the others immediately turn and run away while almost immediately Scar orders the hyenas and the witches to follow and kill Simba, Bloom, and their friends. A chase follows but Simba, Bloom, and the others manage to escape. In Simba's absence, and being led to think that the Hyenas and the Trix succeeded in killing Simba, Bloom, and their friends, Scar uses the opportunity to state that both Mufasa and Simba (along with Bloom and the others) were killed in the stampede and declares himself as king. He takes over the Pride Lands and also allows the hyenas and the witches entry into the pride. Simba, after fleeing is found collapsing in the wasteland (as discovered by Bloom and her friends) by Timon, a meerkat, and Pumbaa, a warthog, who nurse him back to health and take him in, teaching him the ways of their motto, "Hakuna Matata". Years later, once Simba is an adult, he encounters Nala, who was trying to maul Timon and Pumbaa. Nala expresses her delight at discovering Simba alive, and informs him of how Scar's irresponsibility as King of the Pride Lands is going to drive everyone into starvation and eventual death. Still wrecked with guilt over supposedly causing his father's death Simba refuses to return and overthrow Scar but Rafiki has tracked Simba down and leads him to the ghost of Mufasa who reminds Simba who he is and how he must take his rightful place as King of the Pride Lands. Simba returns with Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Prince Sky, Brandon, Riven, Timmy, Helia, and the Pixies. While Timon, Pumbaa, and the Pixies distract the hyenas Simba confronts Scar on Pride Rock after Scar strikes Sarabi across the face. Scar turns the tables by revealing that Simba caused Mufasa's demise and forces Simba towards the edge of Pride Rock, where he holds on for dear life. Just before Scar can throw Simba off, he quietly reveals that he killed Mufasa. Enraged, Simba leaps back up and pins Scar, forcing him to reveal his actions to the pride. A violent fight ensues between the hyenas (along with the Trix) and lionesses (along with Bloom and her friends) while Simba confronts Scar alone at the top of Pride Rock. Scar begs Simba for mercy accusing the hyenas of planning the whole thing. Simba prepares to show Scar mercy and exile him but Scar refuses to give up and the ensuing fight ends when Scar falls off Pride Rock. He survives the fall, but is immediately swarmed and consumed to death by the hyenas who overheard his treacherous actions. With Scar now gone and the hyenas banished Pride Rock is restored to its previous majesty under Simba's rule. The film closes with Rafiki presenting the animals with Simba and Nala's newborn cub. Trivia *Prince Sky, Brandon, Riven, Timmy, Helia, and the Pixies will join Bloom and her friends in this film, while the Trix (Icy, Darcy, and Stormy) will work for Scar. *Like Daniel Esposito's upcoming remake version of Pooh's Adventures of The Lion King, this crossover version of the film will include The Lion King 1 1/2. *Rafiki will reveal to be Layla's old mentor. *Bloom and her friends will see Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, and Rafiki again and will face Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed again in Pooh's Adventures of Winx Club Season 3. *Unlike the real film, the end credits for the film will include Elton John's rendition of "The Circle of Life". Category:RatiganRules Category:Bloom's Adventures Series Films Category:Spin-off films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Musical Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:Films set in Africa Category:Magical films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films